A Wish On A Star
by AmyAbsoluteAnimeAAA
Summary: Im just your average girl, Ana Sonata. All i did was make a small wish on a star, and Pop! The Fullmetal Alchemist Characters are living across the street fom me! OCxEd AlxOC Later on. Im Moving Guys
1. A simple Wish

A Wish On A Star

It was 11:58 p.m. on a clear Saturday night. I had just finished watching Full Metal Alchemist and walked over to my front window. (Which is actually the front of my house cause I live in a glass house) I looked up to the sky and picked a bright star, put my hands together and wished as I did every Saturday night at 12:00 o'clock, I wish the Full Metal Alchemist characters were real.

_____________________________________________________________

My name is Anastasia but you can call me Ana cause I don't like anyone calling me Anastasia. My name is too much to live up to. Anyway, I am a huge Full Metal Alchemist freak. I love to read and watch it but you might be thinking do I do anything other than read and watch FMA well I do. I love to play instruments; I play Violin, Piano, Electric Guitar, and A small wooden flute like instrument. And I'm so addicted to the piano that when I'm at home I start playing the piano in mid air when I'm not in the music room. So I wonder why you're here, well you're here to see what happens to me in this story. I'm actually excited myself, I wonder what happens to me, and I hope you like the story.

It was 6 days after I made the wish, I think its Saturday. I was walking home from school and as I was about to unlock the metal gate that opened to a dirt road that lead to my front yard I had noticed that there was a moving truck at the house across the street, there were some people unloading stuff from the back and I was surprised because one looked like Colonel Roy Mustang and the other looked like Riza so I was very surprised. I unlocked the gate and opened it and it made a slight creek, then went in the truck and then came back out was a short boy only about 3 inches taller than me and he looked just like Ed Elric! He then became tired with the box he was holding and set it down on the grass and he collapsed on the grass.

Ed: That was so heavy!

Roy: Suck it up!

Ed: Oh you be quiet.

Roy: I'm older than you and I can talk about whatever I want.

Ed: Well I'm the Full Metal Alchemist!

~Back to Me~

Ana: **Huh? The Full Metal Alchemist, that can't be Ed Elric.**

I opened the gate and it made a slight creek and Ed and Roy looked over at me, I hadn't noticed that they looked at me but I closed the gate behind me and then looked up. Ed and Roy were staring at me I noticed that and my face got a little blushed. I tilted my head slightly, smiled a bit, and bowed a tiny bit. I turned around and trotted down the dirt road that lead to my yard.

Ed: Who was that?

Roy: How should I know?

I ran straight to my house and unlocked the door and locked it behind me, I then plopped myself down on my couch.

Ana: Oh My God! Was that really the FMA Characters? I can't believe I was able to act so calm!

I then decided to go out for a bit, so I changed out of my school uniform and into simple jeans and a black and white striped long sleeved shirt. Then I walked out the door. I locked it behind me and walked toward the gate and as I was approaching it I noticed that the moving van was leaving and the following characters were on the front lawn of the house across the street Ed, Al (Without suit), Winry, Roy, Riza, Armstrong, and Hughes. I then unlocked my gate and opened it. It creaked again and the noise got the attention of them all so they all looked at me but once again. I did not notice. But then I noticed out the corner of my eye and ran off in the direction I was going with a blushed face.

I came back about a half an hour later with shopping bags filled with food, flower seeds, and stuff for instruments like guitar strings and stuff like that. I saw that Ed and Al were there. I got nervous and suddenly tripped. Then all of a sudden I heard footsteps running across the street over to me. It was Ed, I didn't look up but I could tell.

Ed: Hey, are you ok?

Ana: Oh, I'm fine. *I Got on to my knees and started picking my things up. *

Ed: You need some help?

Ana: Oh, N-No I'm fine.

Ed: Let me at least help you up.

Ana: Oh, no I-its ok.

Ed: You shure?

Ana: Yea.

Well he helped anyway.

He was about to pick up a package of seeds and I reached for the same pack and he put his right hand on mine. My face blushed, so did his. I pulled my hand and picked up the rest of the stuff and stood up.

Ana: Uh, thanks for helping.

Ed: No prob.

Ana: Uh … Ana Sonata. *I put my hand out for him to shake. *

Ed: Ed, Ed Elric. *He took my hand and shook it but not roughly. *

Ana: Nice to meet you. *I felt that he still had his Automail. *

Ed: You Too. *He then turned around still holding my hand. *Hey Al! Get over here and meet our neighbor!

Al: Kay. *Al got up from sitting on the grass and walked over. *

Ed: This is my younger brother Al.

Ana: Rice to meet you Al. *I smiled. *

Al: So brother, you haven't even been here a day and already have a girlfriend?

Ed: Huh? *He looked saw he was still holding my hand and quickly let go. * o///o No! We were shaking hands earlier!

Al: He he.

Ana: I should get going.

Ed: See you round.

Ana: Bye.

I then unlocked my front gate and closed it behind me but not locking it and headed down the dirt road to my house.

Al: I think you have a crush on her big brother.

Ed: What are you talking about? ! I bet she's like 9 or something!

When I got into my house I randomly started singing.

Ana: Kiss, Kiss fall in love, Hey, hey, hey! … Ok why the heck am I singing this song I should sing something different!


	2. A Midnight Chase

Amy: Hi! This is Amy Here! I forgot to introduce myself in the last chapter.

Ed: Your giving me a headache, shut up.

Amy: I cant Ed, I need to tell people important stuff!

Ed: Fine, Fine!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist at all I any way. All I own is the character Ana.

Amy: Stupid Disclaimer! Ill eats you!!

Ed: I don't think you can.

Amy: SHUT UP!!!

Al: Enjoy Chapter 2.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was later that night and I got extremely bored and I decided to go out but I wasn't shure, it had already gotten dark out and its 9 o'clock. 2 hours till Full Metal Alchemist. But I'm SO bored, there's nothing to do! Oh well I'm gonna go outside.

I walk outside and sat on the grass on my front lawn and then looked up at the stars. They look so pretty tonight, I should just lie out here all night, well till Full Metal Alchemist at least. But as I lay there I here a commotion out by the main road, I walk to my gate to see who was there, it was Winry and Ed, Winry was chasing Ed around with a bottle of milk. I was un-noticeable because it was so dark and the streetlight was on that side of the street. I shivered when I saw it was milk, I hate milk just like Ed. It tastes like Vomit.

Ed: No Winry!! Stop! I Refuse To Drink That Vomit!

Winry: Milks Good for you! Drink It!!

Ed: Never!

Winry: If you don't drink it you'll stay the size of a bean.

Ed: I'm Not A BEAN!!!

Winry: In my book you are!

I giggled and Ed heard. He stopped running.

Ed: What was that?

Winry: What?

Ed: I heard a noise … and I came in … THAT direction!!

Ed was pointed at my gate where I was.

Winry: Our neighbor?

Ed: Yes! She's watching!

Winry: Using the power of milk, I command you to show yourself!

She pointed the bottle of milk to my gate and it creaked open. I then stuck my head out.

Ana: You got me.

Ed: I knew it!

Winry: Hi.

I walked across the street and put my hand out for Winry to shake.

Ana: Ana, Ana Sonata

Winry: *She took my hand and shook it* Winry Rockbell.

Ed: Hey Ana?

Ana: Yea?

Ed: How old are you?

Ana: Why do you need to know that?

Ed: Cause I want to know!

Ana: Fine ill tell you … if,

Ed: If what?

Ana: You admit you're a shrimp.

Ed: I'M NOT A SHRIMP! YOU'RE EVEN SHORTER THAN ME!

Ana: YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!

Ed and I then got into a sissy fight. Winry stopped it.

Winry: STOP!

Ana: What? *I looked at her*

Winry: How about we just settle this with some milk?

Ana: Um, no thanks I'm not really in the mood for some milk right now.

Ed: No! I'm not drinking that crap!

Winry: 8( Ed! I said drink it!

Ed: Never! But I think Ana would like some.

Ana: I already said no thanks Ed.

Winry: I don't think you like milk Ana. *She crossed her arms*

Ana: …

Winry: I knew it! That's why you're so short!

Ana: I'M NOT SHORT!

Ed: Ohhhh, someone's got a temper!

Ana: I DO NOT have a temper you PEANUT!

Ed: WHAT! ? I'm a peanut? You're shorter than me!

Ana: Oh you DON'T go there again!

Winry: SHUT UP YOU TWO!

A+E: Why?

Winry: You woke everyone else up. *She points to Roy, Riza, Al, Havoc Furey Armstrong, and Huges*

Ed: You guys went to bed early?

Everyone: Yes.

Ana: I'm really sorry. *I bowed deeply*

Winry: It was mostly Ed's fault.

Ed: Stop picking on me!

Ana: No it's all my fault, if I wasn't so curious of what the racket was, this never would have happened.

Winry: Well Ed didn't wanna drink his milk.

Ed: Stop It!

Ana: True.

Ed: STOP PICKING ON ME!

Ana: Shut up shorty.

Ed: DON'T CALL ME SO SHORT YOU CAN CONFUSE ME WITH A MIDGET YOU NOME!

Ana: DON'T CALL M A MITHICAL CREATURE WITH HIGHT PROBLEMS YOU GIRLY MAN!

Ed: WHAt!?!?!?!

Ana: Yea! What's with the braid?

Ed: Its suits me.

Ana: Yea right.

Winry: SHUT UP YOU TWO!

Ana: I'm sorry I should just go. I'm being such a pest.

Winry: No no, you're not a bother Ana, its ok.

Ana: Well I should at least go. It's getting pretty late.

Winry: See you tomorrow?

Ana: Uh, Yea.

I started to walk away and I was already about to open the gate and Ed then called out.

Ed: You never told me how old you were!

I turned around and then called out.

Ana: Fourteen!


	3. Questions and Bacon

Amy: Hi Everyone! I feel Soooooo happy! I got like 2 reviews!

Ed: Only 2?

Amy: … Yes.

Ed: Hahahahaha!

Amy: Don't make me punish you Ed!

Ed: And how are you gonna do that?

Amy: Like this. *Shoves a carton of milk in Ed's mouth causing him to drink it all*

Ed: Nooooooooo! I've been contaminated! *Runs off to a bathroom to puke*

Al: Just a reminder that Amy does not own any of the Fullmetal characters except for Ana.

Amy: Nooooooooo! We lost Al to the Disclaimer!

Ana: Enjoy the story.

Amy: And thank you bakechan and sarahelric091 for my very first reviews!

I woke up at 6:00 a.m. for some odd reason. I walked into my living room to see how bright it was cause I was way to lazy to open my shade. The sun was already up, well sort of. I walked into my kitchen and started brewing some coffee (Yes I drink it but with a lot of sugar and some cream) and after that I went back into my room and decided to wear something really nice today. I took my long bright orange hair out of the messy ponytail it was in and changed into a black halter-top, long ripped jeans then put on the same kind of long red jacket thing that Ed wears but it was white and had black cuffs. I walked back into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee but since I took so long it was already somehow 8:00 already. Ha! I was about to take a sip of my coffee when my doorbell rang. I walked over, opened it and saw standing there was Ed, Al, and Winry.

Ana: Uh, … Hi?

Winry: Sorry for dropping in like this so sudden and so early but … we got bored.

Ana: So you came to me?

Ed: Yup.

Ana: Uh, huh … Uh you guys can come in.

After I said that I moved out of the wad and the three walked in.

Ed: Nice place you got here.

Ana: Uh, yea. I guess.

Winry: So what were you doing before we came?

Ana: Actually I was having breakfast.

Ed: Food?

Ana: Not really, just some coffee.

Al: You drink coffee?

Winry: Yea do you?

Ana: Yea, want proof?

Ed: I do.

Ana: Of course you do Ed.

Ed: What's THAT supposed to mean?

Ana: Nothing, nothing.

I walked leading them to my kitchen and they were awestruck because it was like one of those really fancy kitchens they have on the cooking shows or in a nice restaurant.

Ed: T-This is your kitchen?

Ana: Yea, its big.

Winry: What are you talking about? It's HUGE! Id love to take it apart!

Ana: I guess it is in your point of view, I've been seeing this kitchen everyday of my whole life so it doesn't seem that big to me.

Ed: Now where's that proof of mine?

Ana: Right here.

They all looked at me and I was pouring cream into a mug with that cross and snake symbol on it from FMA then I was adding cubes of Sugar, I put in a lot.

Ed: How much sugar do you need?

Ana: I don't know, I can't go a day without sugar so I guess I'm a sugar addict. *I sipped the mug*

Winry: And your not putting any Milk into that mug are you Ana?

A large chill was sent down my spine.

Ana: N-No thanks.

Al: At least you can handle saying no better than brother.

Winry: Yea when ever someone asks him to drink mils he's all "No, No! Keep it away from me! No!"

Ed: I Do not say that!

Ana: Five bucks says you do.

Ed: Try me.

Ana: Ed, do you want some milk?

Ed: No, No! Keep it away from me! No!

Ana: Ill take my five bucks now.

Ed: I don't have any money!

Ana: Then why'd you bet!

Ed: Cause!

Ana: Whatever. *I took another sip of the coffee then walked over to the huge fridge*

Al: What are you doing Ana?

Ana: I'm starving, I'm getting some bacon.

Ed: Food?

Ana: Yes Ed, Food. And I'm not making you any.

Ed: Awwww, come on Ana. Just one?

Ana: Then let me ask you a question.

Ed: No way!

Ana: Aw come on Ed, even you believe in Equivalent Exchange don't you?

Ed: How do you know about that! ?

Ana: I know everything about you Ed.

Ed: How! ?

Ana: I can't answer that cause then I wouldn't be able to give you any bacon.

Ed: Why you!

The next think I knew I was on the ground Ed attacking me and I was attacking him back and Winry and Al were ripping us apart. Winry had me and Al had Ed. When we were apart Ed and I were still clawing at each other.

Winry: What is with you two?

Ana: Ed started it!

Ed: How did I start it! ?

Ana: If you weren't begging me for bacon then I wouldn't have mentioned Equivalent exchange!

Ed: How do you know about that!?

Al: Here we go again.

Ana: I'm not going to answer that and Winry could you please let me go? I have bacon to cook.

Winry let me go and Al was still restraining Ed.

Ed: Al can you let me go?

Al: No brother, you might attack Ana.

Ed: I promise I wont!

Al: Nope.

All of a sudden there was a faint Meow from somewhere in the house.

Al: What was that?

Ana: Uh … My pets.

Winry: Al, I know your gonna go crazy so give me Ed.

Al let go of Ed but he got back over to me somehow and attacked me again.

Ana: Stop attacking me!

Ed: Tell me how you know!

Once again they had to pull us apart but I wasn't attacking him back so all we needed to do was get Ed off me. Then Winry punched the top of Ed's head.

Ed: What was that for.

Winry: Stop attacking her! She's a girl for god's sake!

Ed: Sorry.

Ana: Pfff. No your not.

Ed: What's that supposed to mean! ?

Ana: Nothing.

I then got off the ground and turned to Al.

Ana: Want me to get my pets for you?

Al: Yes! *He had stars in his eyes*

I walked out of the kitchen for a moment and came back with a box full of about 10 kittens and a cat following at my ankles.

Al: Oh My God!!!

Ana: Well this is all I got. The little ones don't have names yet since they just opened their eyes a few days ago but the one at my ankles is Mittens.

Ed: Who names their cat Mittens?

Ana: I do so shut up.

Ed: No.

I set the box down on the counter so Al should play with them and walked back over to my bacon and its smell was already filling the room and I saw Ed who was still captured by Winry was dying cause he wanted it so much.

Ed: Please?

Ana: Nope.

Ed: Fine, ill let you ask the question.

Ana: Why did you want to know who old I was?

Ed: I was just wondering.

Ana: I highly doubt that.

Al: He really thought you were about 9.

Ed: Al!!!

Al: What?

You must of thought I was strangling Ed right about not but I wasn't, I was rolling on the floor laughing my ass off.

Winry: What's so funny?

Ana: Its nothing. Its just almost everyone does.

Al: Really? *He said while petting a kitten*

Ana: Yea, it's pathetic really.

Ed: Yes it is.

Ana: Your no one to talk.

I then took the bacon off the stove and into a plate there was a lot so I put it on the counter for a sec.

Ed: What's that supposed to mean and give me bacon!

Ana: God Ed, wait a minuet.

Al: Hey Ana?

Ana: Yea Al?

Al: Can I feed them?

Ana: Shure.

I handed Al a piece of bacon.

Ana: Just rip it into really small pieces ok?

Al: Ok.

Ed: WHAT! ? Cats get Bacon and I don't! ?

Ana: Here Ed.

Since Winry was still holding him captive I stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth. And he looked happy.

Ed: Hooray! I got bacon!

I nibbled on a piece.

Ana: Winry, you want any?

Winry: No thanks.

Ed: Can I ask you a question Ana?

Ana: It depends.

Ed: How do you know Equivalent Exchange?

Ana: Your just gonna keep asking me that till I answer aren't you?

Ed: Yep.

Ana: Wait one sec.

I ran into my living room with my giant flat screen TV and grabbed some FMA DVD's and things for proof. I walked back and put it on the counter in front of Ed.

Ana: Here's your proof.

Ed: You watch it?

Ana: What do you mean?

Winry: Well we all very well know that were part of a Book and TV series.

Ana: Really? I wouldn't think so.

Al: Well its true. *He had kittens all over him*

Ed: Winry, why don't you just ask her already?

Ana: Ask me what?

Winry: Ed, Al, and I also came over to ask if you wanted to come to the mall with everyone around 11:00.

Ana: The Mall?


	4. Sorry Readers

Hey guys ….

I know I havnt been on an a LONG time to update this story but …. I'm moving to another account … I think its Yma-Amy ur sumthin like that … I dono … and besides, I have to re write them cause their not in the right format xD but I hope youll continue to read them xD

~.:'.:':.~


End file.
